Sunlight
by Flower forest 23
Summary: The witches won however they soon learn that beauty has a price and that in the end family is everything. Will Lamia realize this? Will Mormo accomplish her dreams? And will Empusa be the mom she was meant to be? They now were entering the new chapter: Sunlight.


The memories of what happened nine months ago were on a constant loop in Lamia's mind; no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't ignore them:

 _The three sisters had gone out to celebrate their goal of becoming young for eternity. They had gone to a bar which had recently been opened by Captain Shakespeare's brother Arthur. They arrived just after sunset and sat at the back of the pub._

 _They ordered drinks, told stories, jokes, played pool, laughed and overall had a fun time; they hadn't had that much fun for centuries. However when they ordered their third round of drinks they did not realise that the wine had been spiked until it was too late…_

 _When Lamia awoke she was horrified as to what she saw; she and Mormo were tied back to back and Empusa had been tied to a bed in her underwear. That was when Arthur walked in and he forced himself on Empusa. Whilst he raped her Empusa kept crying and her sisters kept struggling against their shackles trying to reach their sister._

 _Mormo then pleaded with Arthur to let Empusa go and take her instead. Lamia grew angry and offered herself in exchange for her sisters' freedom. Mormo eventually was able to move her hand into a position that allowed her to break the shackles._

 _Once free they blasted him off Empusa but unfortunately whilst they were untying their sister Arthur ran away. Mormo wrapped her cape around Empusa like a dress and Lamia did something that she normally never did; she embraced her sister._

A scream brought Lamia out of her thoughts and she began to pace up and down the lair next to the fountain.

Mormo sat quietly on the stool in the dark corner of their lair that was covered in dust and cob-webs. The lair was filled with dresses (that they use to wear to extravagant balls and parties), chandeliers, animal cages, an altar and one pissed off Lamia. Mormo gently played with her dark ginger curls. Whilst playing with her curls she looked up at the night sky; there in the sky was hundreds of thousands of stars.

She still couldn't believe that they were able to eat the star's heart before Prince Septimus and Tristan arrived. Although that was a year ago and with using lots of magic; Mormo still had her youth.

The reason for that is because shortly after killing the young Yvaine; they had discovered their mother's old spell book. Within the spell book was a potion that would make the effects of a star's heart last forever; no matter how much magic they used, they would forever remain young. However being young and beautiful forever did have one downfall and that was the lust of men.

Lamia then slammed her fist against the wall which brought Mormo out of her thoughts. Mormo looked at her sister "Lamia…please, calm down." Right when she said that they heard another loud scream that lasted for a few seconds before it faded.

Lamia rested her head on the wall and let out a sigh before rotating to face her sister "I know but how can I be so calm while she… she is in pain! So much pain! She wouldn't be going through this if only I had been strong enough or if I tried harder; this never would have happened!''

Mormo stood up, walked over to her sister and rested her hand on Lamia's shoulder "I understand my sister but right now we need to be strong and if you can't be strong for yourself then be strong for her." Lamia took in a sharp breath "You're right but I will promise you this Mormo, I will make Captain Shakespeare's brother pay for what he has done!"

Their conversation was interrupted when Una walked into the room; the princess now held the eyes of pain after Lamia turned Tristan to stone.

Mormo looked at her with almost a pitiful expression "Well, slave? How is she?" However Una did not reply; growing angry Lamia yanked on Una's enchanted chain "You were asked a question! HOW is SHE?!" the ex-princess flinched.

Una didn't look them in the eyes. "Mistress Empusa is stabilised for now. She did lose a lot of blood but she should regain her strength again after some sleep."

The two witches gave a sigh of relief before looking down the corridor; Lamia broke the silence "And how is the…" Una interrupted "They are fine!" Mormo looked confused "They?" Una sighed before turning her back to the two witches that she now served. "Mistress Empusa has given birth to twins: a son and a daughter."

Before Una could even blink both Lamia and Mormo ran down the passage to the room that the three sisters all shared. Upon arriving at the room the two sisters stopped running and stood outside the door. As Lamia was about to knock they heard a soft song being sung. They then tried to listen before they were to enter:

 _For the waves roll low and the waves roll high  
and so it goes…  
Under a bright blue endless sky,  
waves try to measure  
the days that we treasure!  
Wave hello and wave goodbye…_

Mormo looked at Lamia who nodded; understanding what Lamia meant; Mormo knocked on the door before opening. Walking inside the soft illuminated room they made their way over to the bed in which their sister Empusa lay.

They noted that in each arm was a tiny bundle of life, one was in a white blanket and the other was in a black one. Even though those two babies would forever be a reminder of Mormo and Lamia's failure; Empusa looked at them as she looked at the sunrise; they were her world and her hope.

Empusa looked at them even though she was extremely tired her ocean blue eyes still sparkled. "How are you feeling?" Mormo asked once she reached her sister's side. Empusa chuckled a little "I have never felt so tired in my life but I other than that I feel happy."

Lamia ran her fingers through Empusa's brown hair; it use to be blonde but during a spell gone wrong it changed Empusa's long blonde hair to brunette. Lamia then looked at the babies with a small smile "What are their names?" Empusa grinned "My son's name is Collin and my daughter is Kaia (Kaya)".

Mormo and Lamia looked longing at the two babies and then they each picked up a child when Empusa offered them to hold her kids. Mormo took the baby in the black blanket whilst Lamia was given the one wrapped in white.

Mormo stared in awe of her niece and kept asking Empusa questions to which she happily responded. Lamia looked down at her nephew; the baby had small tuff of brown hair however he looked like his father.

Lamia felt her anger growing but she restrained herself and then reminded herself that this baby was her nephew, her family and he did not choose his father. As little Collin wrapped his hand around her finger, Lamia couldn't help but kiss his forehead.

She then looked at Empusa who had fallen asleep; understanding that her sister was tired she signalled Mormo over to the cot. They placed the two babies down and the slowly fell asleep. Walking over to the bed Mormo and Lamia lay on both sides of their sister.

Soon Mormo was asleep and as much as she tried to fight it Lamia herself finally dozed off but that didn't mean she had peaceful dreams. Yet Lamia knew that Empusa finally could feel happy again and that was what Lamia needed to know; plus now she could train the next rulers of the Lilim. And for the first time in nine months Lamia fell asleep with a smile knowing that things could only get better.


End file.
